Broken
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Jaden is broken hearted about Alexis joining the Society. But can an old friend mend is broken heart? AN: Got Bored in Class, popped in my head, please don't kill me!


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, or 'Broken' by Seether. Takes place in Season 2, before "What Can I Do?". I'm writing a quick little oneshot that popped in my head. WARNING: OWN CREATION ALERT! And this is a little Jaden/OC work. It's nothin' serious! Oh! Just R&R please!

**Broken**

_Why did you go to the Society, Alexis?_

Jaden Yuki sighed as he continued to stare into the fontain in the middle of Domino Park. His forefinger twirling a small leaf in it and making the water ripple. The moonlight reflects in the water as the silent dark night surronds him.

"Jaden?" He looked up and towards a slightly shorter figure of a girl with dark jade green eyes. Her dark brown hair was layered out like the Dark Magician Girl's and she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with white and black sneakers and an orange and red windbreaker. The girl with an american accent spoke again. "I'm sorry about Lex."

"Atilea Devlin? When'd you get back to Domino?" Jaden stood up as the girl smield shyly.

"Aelita, Duke, and I came back to visit our friends." Atilea falls silent, speaking only after a few minutes. "I heard about Alexis."

Jaden sighed again, "I hate the Society... first Chazz, then Bastion, now Lex..."

"Bastion's fine." Atilea smiled at Jaden's questioning eyes. "Aelita just text me. She and him are finally together."

"Oh, yeah." Jaden remembered Atilea's twin sister. "Aelita..."

Jaden looked down at the calm fontain water and remembered a song that he had learned on the radio.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh... I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away... I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well... I wanna hold you high and steal your pain... 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open... And I don't feel like I am strong enough... 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome... And I don't feel right when you're gone away..._

"She doesn't hate you, Jaden." Atilea whispered when she saw his eyes looked distant. "She's just blinded from the truth by Sartorious."

"Ati..." Jaden said gently, using her petname, which caused her to blush horribly.

Jaden could hear the rest of the song in his thoughts, Atilea had been thinking of the exact same song as well.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again... I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away... There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight... I wanna hold you high and steal your pain... 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open... And I don't feel like I am strong enough...'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome... And I don't feel right when you're gone away... 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open... And I don't feel like I am strong enough...'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome... And I don't feel right when you're gone away..._

Atilea spoke again, "Broken... she didn't mean it."

Jaden smiled, "I know. Just like you didn't mean to throw me into a creek when we were ten."

"Hey! You shouldn't have put that worm down the back of my shirt!" Atilea cried in defense, she shuddered. "I _hate_ worms..."

Jaden smiled again before he walked over to her and hugged her, "Thanks."

"I just want to mend your broken heart." Atilea whispered suddenly, closing her dark jade green eyes. "You're my friend. I care for you."

"And I for you."

Jaden felt Atilea's lips meet his in a quick kiss. He jumped and so did she. Both turning red in the face.

"S-sorry," Atilea stammered. "It was an accident."

Jaden smirked, "No, it was just what I needed. Thanks, Ati."

"Your welcome..." Atilea smirked too. "Jay."

_Broken... not anymore. I'll save you Alexis. If it's the last thing I do... I will sacrifice myself to save you... I love you._

**The End**

A/N: Told you it was nothin'. It popped in my head and I just wanted to write it. This is still a Jaden/Alexis fic, just with a female friend helping him mend his broken heart. (Note his last thought) So, please don't flame and/or kill me. I WAS BORED! So, please click the Purple Button and tell me what you think!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
